


Stand By You

by Acrylic_Nightmares



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom, haikyu!!
Genre: Arguing, F/F, F/M, Fighting, I thought of this the other day after the chapter 207 and here we go, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-University, Third Year AU, Third Years from Present Season come back to visit and solve problems, feel trip possibly, idk - Freeform, mama suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_Nightmares/pseuds/Acrylic_Nightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Kageyama's dream was coming true, he had gotten a letter from the University of his choice (the most renowned for Volleyball in the entire country). Full ride scholarship, rooms and boarding, meal plans, volleyball, and a chance to get recognized to continue on into the Olympics. But, of course, there is a catch that Kageyama can not just ignore or over look. The only way he can get into the school of his dreams and continue on with Volleyball at the highest level for his age....</p>
<p>He has to come to the school as a package deal with Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rising Tensions

Kageyama had just gotten home from practice, and it was already ten thirty. There had been problems with the second years. A wing spiker and a middle blocker got into a fight about the taller one stealing all of his sets because the taller one thought “that the little mouse couldn’t handle it”. The smaller boy was plenty capable though. Their arguments sort of reminded Kageyama of his first year and his fights with Hinata before they figured out they needed each other. Those days were about two years ago. 

Kags slumped into the empty kitchen and flicked on the lights, once again his parents weren’t home. Or if they were they were already sleeping. Dropping his bag onto the floor with a satisfying plop Kags moved to the fridge to see if he could find something edible enough to tide him over till morning. That’s when he noticed the bright pink sticky notes his mother used to leave him notes attached to the fridge. Upon looking closer he found it was actually attached to a white envelope. 

You might want to read this as soon as you see it. 

Kageyama scowled at the little paper and pulled it off the envelope so he could read the address it was from. When he read the information he gasped and ripped the envelope from underneath a small magnet which fell to the floor and clattered around a bit before rolling under the fridge, but Kageyama was too excited to care. It was a letter from the highest ranked school in Volleyball Athletics. Not hesitating to tear it open, Kageyama quickly skimmed over the letter. Only collecting little bits of information as he went… 

Kageyama Tobio

Welcome you with open arms 

Full ride scholarship 

Place on the team 

Package Deal. 

Package Deal? Kageyama quickly read the whole paragraph and his eyebrows drew together closer than they have ever been before. 

Of course this has a catch, we need both you and Hinata Shouyou to come as a package deal. We have not sent him his own letter yet because we assumed you would like to tell him the good news yourself. Please write back to us with a response or if you would like us to send him his own letter of acceptence we will comply. 

Kageyama slammed the note on the counter in a fit of rage and quickly picked up his bag before running to his room and slamming the door. He didn’t have a problem with Hinata, they hadn’t fought in years and yet why was he so angry? Kageyama was so unbelievably angry. Was he not good enough to be accepted on his own? He knew he was. He knew it. But why would they want Hinata? Had the duo they made with their quick really stuck them together as only a package deal? 

Doubts began to circulate in Kageyama’s head. If he accepted this deal and so did Hinata they would never not be a package. They would always have to be. So if they had to be that meant if Kageyama tried out for the Olympics but they decided they didn’t want or need Hinata or that Hinata didn’t make the cut that would most likely mean Kageyama wouldn’t make the team either because they would assume Kageyama wouldn’t be able to perform as well without him. 

Heading straight to bed Kageyama let the note fall onto his desk and as he drifted off to sleep the only thing he could think of was how in the world he ended up in this position.


	2. Unknown Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sitting in his own anxiety Kageyama goes to school the next day and is faced with the object of his unease. With no where else to turn to for help, Hinata contacts the only person he knows who could possibly have the smallest inkling as to what was eating his setter up on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I posted, things have been super busy between high school and sports and working on AP stuff and getting ready for college. Hopefully things will settle down here in a little while and I can keep posting more often. If you follow my other stories, maybe I can get to updating them soon, if not I apologize.

The next morning the doubts were still there, lurking in his head as he tried to function normally. His anxiety was fueled by the doubts and gradually it lead to him doubting himself to the point of wishing he didn’t have to go to school, but not going to school meant not going to practice and not going to practice meant not being able to work out his frustrations. So Kageyama stiffly got ready and packed his sports bag. Numbly he laced up his shoes and opened the door stepping out into the morning air. He was so worried about the letter and what it may or may not mean that he didn’t have the stomach for breakfast or the patience to check the time and make sure he would meet up with Hinata in the usual spot.   
Keeping his head down he stared at his feet and Kageyama watched as he passed over the cracks in the grey sidewalk. Eventually Kageyama looked up from his sneakers and saw the light post he and Hinata always met at. The smaller boy was leaning against the metal post holding his bike handles and smiled broadly when he spotted Kageyama moving towards him.   
“Hey bakayama what’s with the sour face? I mean you always have a sour face but this is like… fourteen warhead candies in your mouth level sour.”   
Kageyama gave a small grunt in response, seeing Hinata only further made him feel worse, either he was going to have to move past this or it was going to be a very, very long day.   
Hinata scowled when he got no response and Kageyama didn’t pause walking, quickly. Hinata moved to walk beside him with his bike and they moved towards the school in silence. The longer they were outside the colder it felt, in fact the cool air was seeping through his Karasuno jacket and he regretting not putting anything thicker than a tracksuit on even though he saw the misty fog that settled over the streets before he left this morning. Hinata on the other hand was glad he was only wearing his tracksuit due to having to bike this far, it gave him a chance to cool off before practice, and he could tell Kageyama’s sour mood was testy thought he still wanted to talk. Deciding it was for the better, Hinata opened his mouth to speak again, “Seriously though, what happened? Did your milk go bad? Trip down the stairs? Laces were abnormally difficult? Or maybe it’s serious. Maybe your Volleyball got all hole in it and went flat? A fight at home?”   
Kageyama still gave Hinata no response, simply stared ahead as they rounded the corner of the street the school was on. Kageyama could see the gym and as they neared it he simply continued walking past the bike rack as Hinata paused to lock his bike to it and jogged to catch up. The others were either arriving or walking along behind the rest of the group as Karasuno flocked to the locker rooms to get ready for early morning practice.   
“What no race today? What do we owe the honor to?” Tsukishima joked, sharing a slightly bitter glance with Kageyama. The setter gave him no other response than a glare back and a shrug as he pushed past the others into the warmer locker room, his sports bag slapping against his thigh as he picked up his pace. Hinata scowled and stared after the taller male, something terrible must have happened for Kageyama not even to give a horrible come back or talk to anyone. Sure Kageyama wasn’t the most sociable or even the best at being social but this was weird even for him. The younger players slowly filled in while Hinata just stood outside the door scowling. Maybe it was Hinata? Was there something he had done wrong without being aware he was doing it? Many things set Kageyama off but Hinata knew all of them and this was a new behavior. After three years of knowing each other Hinata had thought he knew everything there was to know about Kageyama and his reactions, he was wrong.   
Yamaguchi walked closer to Hinata and gave him a look as Tssuki walked ahead into the locker room, “Do you know what’s up with Kageyama?”   
Hinata simply shook his head, his orange hair looking bright even in the dim morning light, “I don’t have a single idea actually. He was like this when he met me at the light post to walk to school. He’s never been like this. Maybe practice isn’t a good idea… with him being Captain and all.”   
Yamaguchi simply shrugged in response and nodded towards the locker room, “Well that’s his call. Either way we don’t want to set him on edge more than usual, we should probably get to practice.” Moving away from him, Yamaguchi vanished into the locker room as the first years came shuffling out behind the second years that Hinata had grown quite close with, in face he liked to think of one of them as his second best friend and in his book that was quite a high honor. Sighing, Hinata collected himself and stepped in after Yamaguchi. He was right, it was going to be a long day.   
\-------------

Kageyama’s silence continued through the day as classes went on, leaving Hinata to sit basically by himself in silence and zone out the entire school day. Even at lunch Hinata got no response from Kageyama but that was mainly because the setter had basically locked himself in the gym with a volleyball. Hinata had grown taller but not tall enough to see into the windows without having to climb up and be easily spotted. So, Hinata had sat outside by himself. Someone had to know something right? 

Hinata pulled out his phone and glanced at his contacts, the last time he had upset Kageyama he knew just who to call, Sugawara was always willing to help even if he was at University now. Was this worth bugging Suga over or would Kageyama’s mood pass? Well the only person who would know is Suga himself. Quickly Hinata’s typed out an explanation of the situation and sent the message. He knew better than to expect an immediate response, in fact he hadn’t texted Suga since the second years were first years and two of them were fighting worse than he and Kageyama had. Isamu and Yukine had been violent and more than just aggressive towards each other and not knowing what else to do Hinata and Kageyama had called Suga and Daichi to ask how they even handled it when Hinata and Kageyama would fight. Funny part of the story now though, was that the two were closer at this point.   
Sighing to himself again Hinata moved to stand up and froze, Kageyama’s sports bag was sitting outside the locked gym door. Biting his lip Hinata stared at the bag. Maybe Kageyama had also texted Suga what was bugging him? Hinata knew the two were closer and if Kageyama wasn’t telling him what was going on maybe he told Suga. Against his better judgement Hinata quickly moved over to the bag and opened it as quietly as he could. Lunch period was almost over and he needed to hurry if he didn’t want to get caught. Quickly he pulled out Kageyama’s phone and checked his messages. Nothing, in fact the only message box there was Hinata’s with the last thing Hinata had texted him. So Kageyama was really not talking ot anyone and this was a lot worse than Hinata thought.   
The bell rang then, startling Hinata and igniting a panic. Moving faster than he ever thought he could he dropped the phone back inside and zipped the bag up before taking off in the direction of the closest wall to get out of sight in case Kageyama had moved on to being bitter and angry rather than… whatever you wanted to call his current behavior. Hinata just barely made it to, slipping out of sight just as Kageyama opened the gym door and grabbed his bag.   
Oblivious to what happened Kageyama moved out of the gym area and headed back into the school for class. Hinata let out his breath he had been holding, afraid to make any noise or move before he bounced along after Kageyama.   
\----------

“He still hasn’t said a word to me or anyone today.” Hinata grumbled tying his laces. Yachi was standing next to him writing something down on her clipboard. She hummed quietly in response as she wrote a scowl on her face, “Well maybe he simply isn’t ready to talk about what is bugging him? We both know how he is. Sure he’s gotten better interacting with other people and not getting angry all the time but maybe he still isn’t ready for the whole… feelings thing.”   
Hinata looked up from his crouched position above his laces and made eye contact with Yachi who had turned to look down at him after his response. Moving to stand Hinata sighed, “You’re probably right. Still…”   
“You texted Suga.”   
Hinata nodded solemnly and moved away from Yachi towards the court before them, “But maybe you’re right and it will just pass.” Hinata picked up his speed and quickly jogged to stand next to Kageyama on the court. Yachi watched him bounce away and sighed to herself, “One can only hope.”


End file.
